survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash
|place = 10/20|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 14|days = 18|season2 = ORG Stars|tribes2 = |place2 = 13/21|challenges2 = 2|hometown = California|votesagainst2 = 15|days2 = 15}}'Crash '''is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: ORGfrica ''and ''SurvivORG: ORG Stars. Profile Crash was born as a cat under a full moon, and as such is known to be cursed. However, being separated from his parents at birth, this was unbeknownst to him. This unknown curse would be transferred to the entire Zulu tribe during SurvivORG: ORGfrica. Crash is an enterprising young musician, specializing in contemporary percussion and jazz drumming. He is currently pursuing a degree in Music. ORGfrica He was placed on the Zulu tribe, which presaged the beginning of the end for them. They were never to recover from the curse of Crash's presence. Crash began the game by forming an alliance with Romey and Bowman. He felt this was his closest alliance, and wanted to go far with it. On the side, he also formed alliances with Bowman and Tantusar, and Romey and Gregor. The Romey and Gregor alliance was callled Sarawak Bois, and claimed to be based on bonds created while playing $urvivor: $arawak. However, none of the players involved had been close before or after $arawak, and the alliance was merely a feint intended to make Gregor feel that he wasn't the first casualty if Zulu lost. This alliance would come back to bite him in the ass very soon. As this was going on, Crash was also busy forming a safari alliance. After meeting up with Bas, Lemmy, and Xerop, an alliance was formed. This would be a prime factor in Crash's future game. After Zulu's first loss, in the second challenge of the season, Crash wanted to target Gregor for poor challenge performance. However, Crash and Romey did a poor job of making Gregor feel comfortable. Gregor, knowing he was on the chopping block, told Tant and Bowman about the alliance, and told them that Romey was pregaming against them. This lead to Romey's ousting 3-2 in the second tribal council of the season. After this loss, Crash knew he was on the outs. This feeling was further increased when he interpreted a comment from Tant as a threat against him if they lost the next challenge. This feeling was further compounded when Bowman leaked Crash's reaction to Tant. Ultimately, he knew there wasn't much he could do, and prepared for the worst after Zulu lost the third challenge. However, due to Gregor attempting to unwisely sow discord between Tant and Bowman, Crash was spared, and survived the third tribal council in a 1-3 vote. After Zulu won the next challenge, Crash was safe for a round. He was sad to see Brian! go, as the exclamation point made him think that BRIAN! would be a fun guy to get to know. Sadly, 'twas not to be. The round after that, Crash was swapped onto the new Boran tribe. Crash helped gain immunity in the first post-swap challenge by posting a guide for Mini-Putt which helped Boran to defeat Samburu. During this time, he was also courted by two alliances. One consisting of Bowman, Xerop, Dino, and himself was aiming to take a swing at the Yoruba majority. Since there were five Yorubas still in the game, and four on the tribe, Bowman feared being pagonged if they were allowed to gain control. However, Xerop and Dino flipped almost immediately, and Crash was close with Bas and Goofy so he quickly did as well, leaving Bowman on the outs. The other alliance Crash was courted by was led by Goofy, consisting of the Yoruba four (Goofy, Payton, Bas, and Liam) with Crash and Xerop. Crash did not have to make an immediate decision, as Boran won the first two post-swap challenges. However, after losing immunity in episode 7, Crash was forced to make a choice. Not wanting to go to rocks, and also feeling more secure with Goofy as an obvious meatshield, Crash ratted out Bowman's plan to make the vote go to rocks. Bowman was set to go home. However, knowing he was in danger, he blew up in tribal council, making Crash and Goofy fear that Bowman might have an idol and be trying to pull votes onto himself. This lead Crash to change his vote to Liam. The votes tied 4-4, but with the entire tribe angry at Bowman, and now knowing he didn't have an idol, he was unanimously voted out on the revote, making Crash the last remaining member of the Zulu tribe. During Bowman's boot round Crash had stumbled upon a chamber in the safari which stated there was an advantage inside. To get the advantage one person would need to be a beta cuck and hold the door, while the other person would receive the advantage. Crash was late to use the safari, so all of his close allies had already used their trip for the round. This caused him to contact Liam about it. Liam came to the door, and they agreed to use Miki to choose who would receive the advantage. Liam was chosen and so, after some bitching about the result, Crash held the door for him. Liam DMd Crash saying there was nothing inside. Crash, who had never felt particularly close to Liam, thought this was bullshit, and described the entire encounter to Goofy. This, along with the feeling that Liam was an outsider among the tribe, and worries that he would be mad about being used as the secondary target of the vote split in the previous round lead to Goofy and Crash championing a Liam vote, with Toon as a split target in case Liam had found an idol inside the chamber. Liam did not have an idol, and was sent home as the final premerger. Crash had the misfortune of driving home from college during the day after the merge. Specifically, the six hours he were offline for were full of intense social politicking which lead to his close ally Goofy being declared the target. Crash heard this from enough people once he came online that he had no choice but to vote Goofy as well, at risk of making himself an outsider. After the votes were read for Goofy Crash posted "that's what you get for plotting against me, and the Queen stays Queen" in the tribal council chat despite the fact that Goofy had never plotted against him, and was likely his closest ally. This was a part of Crash's master plan to make himself an intentional goat. The plan was poorly executed and never came to fruition. At the first vote after the merge boot, Ghezzi targeted Crash due to hearing of the half-idol that Crash had found in the previous round. This information had been leaked by Bas to Dino, and by Dino to literally the rest of Ukataji. Crash was told this information by Lemmy and Bas last minute. Lemmy told Crash to blindside Xanleth, while Bas urged him to blindside Ghezzi in retaliation for Ghezzi targeting him. Crash got hot-headed and decided that revenge was the most important thing at this moment, and so negated 5 votes for himself and sent Ghezzi home. The tribal council was extremely stressful as after Crash declared he was playing his idol Jake Probst did not notice for close to fifteen minutes, during which time Crash was dreadfully worried Ghezzi would realize something was up and play his idol. However, he didn't, and was sent home as the first member of the jury. Crash continued his plan of making everyone hate him by strutting around camp acting like queen bitch now that Ghezzi was gone. His behavior really rubbed Ghezzi's alliance the wrong way and, combined with his strategic threat as one of the leaders of the Boran alliance, made him a threat for the next vote. Crash wanted Phoenix gone, especially after he looked at Minty's confessionals. However, knowledge that Phoenix had an idol made the Boran alliance decide to switch their target to Xanleth. The plan was botched horribly when the targeting of Xanleth was posted in #mickey-mouse-playhouse, which lead to the plan being leaked to the entire Samburu alliance. Crash had a feeling that Phoenix would play his idol for Xanleth and wanted to switch the target back, but Xerop convinced him that Phoenix was scared enough that he was definitely playing the idol for himself. He played it for Xanleth, negating five votes, and Crash was sent home. Crash ended up the second member of the jury and finished in 10th Place. He voted for Lemmy to win Sole Survivor after giving one of the most annoying and needlessly aggressive jury speeches in SurvivORG history. Voting History In Crash and Burn, Crash played a hidden immunity idol, therefore the six votes cast against him were not counted. ORG Stars Crash was one of two ORGfrica returnees for ORG Stars, the other being Ghezzi. He was placed on the Chapera Tribe, of which he was in a comfortable position on. After a swap to Mogo Mogo, he began to develop a rivalry with Lewis, after he was blindsided by Lewis voting for him at Final 18. Crash survived that elimination as Nick was blindsided instead, due to Chicken flipping last minute. However, despite trying to mend ties with Lewis, his aggressive and upset attitude simply turned Lewis off further from him. He was forced to self-vote at the next Tribal Council, but despite making that information public, was able to be saved by the rest of the tribe, and Chicken was voted out. At the merge, Crash became quickly on the outs due to his lack of connections, as well as Lewis' hate-boner for him, and his overplaying, really Crash played the merge round about as poorly as it was possible to do, and it snowballed into his eventual elimination by a vote of 10-2-1, making him the merge boot of ORG Stars, 13th place, and the first member of the jury. Crash voted for Adam to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History In Evil Always Wins, Crash received a disadvantage in the safari and was required to submit a self-vote. Trivia * Crash was the first contestant in ORGfrica to play an idol successfully. * Crash was the highest placing member of Zulu, and the only one to make merge. * Crash won "Best Confessionals" at the ORGfrica Reunion. Along with the rest of Zulu, he was also jointly awarded "Most Robbed". * Crash won the awards for "Villain of the Season" and "Class Clown" at the ORG Stars reunion show. * Crash holds the record for most votes against across multiple seasons, with 29. * Crash has been on both of the two worst average placement tribes in SurvivORG history. * Crash has played SurvivORG for a total of 39 days. Category:Contestants Category:ORGfrica Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Most Robbed Category:Best Confessionals Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:13th Place Category:Villain of the Season Category:Class Clown